


Heavy

by Beccafiend



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: Genjo’s rough, calloused hands trace gentle patterns on his skin. Dokugakuji would return the favor, but his hands always feel too heavy.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> For Saiyuki 69mins prompt: Rough vs Gentle. But really I just want some Doku/Sanzo content. So I made Doku/Sanzo content. They have a good dynamic and I will die by that statement. So here, have some self-indulgent bullshit. You're welcome.

Genjo Sanzo existed in extremes, somehow containing in him both ends of the spectrum, and yet remaining somewhere perfectly balanced in the middle. It’s what Dokugakuji loves about him, what draws him to the man time and time again. He expects it’s the same for his brother, and for his Lord, and for so many others as well. He’s a magnet, in every sense of the word.

He’s what Dokugakuji wishes he could be, what Jien wishes he could have been, once upon a time, and sometimes he still hopes, perhaps, he might capture some of that energy the longer they spend together. Maybe, the closer he gets, the longer their skin touches, he can harness what he so longs for. For now, all he’s managed is to keep it for himself, for a time.

Genjo’s rough, calloused hands trace gentle patterns on his skin while they lie together, absently tracing a map only he seems to understand. His touch is feather-light, a direct contrast to not so long before when he was gripping, holding, pinning Dokugaku to the bed, finding purchase against sweaty skin and heaving chests. Dokugakuji would return the favor, but his hand on blond hair always feels too heavy.

“You’re going to break one day.”

The words come as a surprise, breaking the silence that had long settled between them. Dokugaku furrows his brows, glancing down only to see Genjo hasn’t moved, still settled against his chest. He continues anyway, probably sensing the confusion.

“Carrying all that useless weight. You’ll break.”

So he knows. Dokugakuji - Jien - says nothing. Violet eyes finally turn towards him then, pinning him with just a look, and stealing his breath as much as they did the first time.

“You’re the one who packed your bags so heavy, you know. No one else misses that weight. Not anymore.”

His words should set him off, should have him running, because what does he know? What can this man, several years his junior, with only a passing knowledge of his past, what he did, know. And yet, as always, there’s something there, something behind that rough exterior that’s so vulnerable, like a quiet understanding he’ll never acknowledge, yet he’s left open for Dokugakuji to see.

“Maybe. But it’s all I know.” His answer is gruff, hoarse still from before, but gentle. In his own way. Genjo shrugs, and his head returns to rest where it was before.

“You’re not too old to learn something new.”

For the first time in a long time, Dokugakuji’s hand feels lighter. Enough, maybe, to make a gentle path down pale skin, lingering over fragile parts for once, without fear.


End file.
